Hello Harry!
by Tsubaki-San
Summary: Short, somewhat pointless, oneshot,  maybe a twoshot,  about one of Harry's old classmates from his old school reconzing him after quite a few years. Yes a Muggle. I don't own Harry Potter, that is J.K. Rowling's honor. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Second Harry Potter oneshot! I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"David. David slow down!" My wife scolded me as we were walking down London streets. "It's not a race! We can take our time window shopping! The baby still has a few months anyway!" She joked. It was December 14th, 2007 so we were scrambling to take care of all the last minute presents and such and with a baby on the way... Life was hectic.<p>

"Of course, Alyssa." Then something caught my eye, actually someone. I hadn't seen him since he spent his last summer at Dudley's house but there he was and I would see him walking around the streets, Harry Potter. I was twenty seven now, and he should be too.

Last time I had heard of him Dudley was telling the class he had went to a correctional facility. Everyone agreed that he belonged there while Dudley was looking but the moment he had turned his back whispers and rumors flew. Why would nerdy Harry Potter be sent away? Would he even survive in a place like that?

"Oi, Alyssa, I see an old classmate I'm going to say hello." I murmured as she nodded, too engrossed in a display of baby clothes and such.

Hurrying across the street I ran to catch up to Harry. I don't know what compelled me to do it but... I did.

"Harry! Harry Potter?" I asked when I was in hearing distance of the man. He looked around his shoulder warliy as though his name was often shouted when he went out in public. His eyes widened and he turned around.

"David? David Fransis?" He asked, incredulously. "Wow, good to see you again. It's been quite a while." He rubbed the back of his head and looked around as if he could find something to say.

"So where do you work?" I asked. "Decided not to stay near the Dursley's, eh?"

"Yeah... Actually I'm in... Law enforcement." He said, looking as though he had to think to remember his job... unless he was unemployed. "How about you, David?"

"Oh I'm just started as a teacher this year at our old school. Funny how I used to look forward to getting out of there and now I'm willing going back in." I said, chuckling. He nodded and smiled. I could tell he never wanted to go back, even now.

"Harry! Harry what's taking so long? I want to get home! James won't stop teasing Albus and it's for my nerves!" A woman with long red hair and two small children in tow appeared behind Harry. She also had a swollen belly, so I assumed she was pregnant.

"Oh Ginny!" He exclaimed. "This is David he went to school with me!" He turned to me. "This is Ginny, my wife."

"No he didn't! Oh unless you're talking about the Mu-" She paused. "I'm sorry I went to school with Harry in high school so I got a bit confused." She held out her hand and I shook it. She went to the correctional facility too? She didn't seem like the violent or messed up type but those days were probably behind her.

One of the little boys, peered around from behind his mother and proclaimed loudly. "Mummy! Is that man a Muggle? Can _I _talk to the Muggle?"

"James!" Ginny scolded, looking petrified. James had black hair as his father did and you could tell he'd look like his father when he matured.

"A Muggle?" I repeated confusedly. "What's a 'Muggle'?"

"Oh... It's what James calls... blondes." Harry said, looking around nervously. "I don't know why... We're trying to make him stop. He's funny that way."

"No Daddy.. You know Muggles are people who don't have-" James started only to be cut off by his mother who scooped him in her arms, shushing him.

"So out to do some last minute shopping?" I asked Harry.

"Wes." The younger boy who appeared to be two and was clutching Harry's pant leg spoke up. "We goin' to Diawgon Awey." He said with the lisp of a small child.

"Diagon Alley?" I asked. "Where's that?"

"Oh it's this place he pretends to go to sometimes." Harry said, picking the boy up. "David, this is Albus, we call him Al."

Albus? Weird name but supposedly so was Potter, though I always thought we was perfectly nice.

"David, ready to go? My feet are hurting." Alyssa said from behind me. I smiled and turned around.

"Of course, dear. Alyssa, this is Harry and Ginny, and their two boys Albus and James. This is my wife Alyssa." I informed the Potter family.

"Oh, you're expecting too?" Alyssa asked Ginny.

Ginny looked at her offended. "No!" We stood there in shock for a moment, unsure of what to say before she started giggling. "Oh! The look on your faces! I'm sorry, it was rude to lie... Yes I am. Hopefully with a girl." She said smiling.

"Us too!" Alyssa said. Personally, I hoped for a boy.

"Well, we'll be off! Maybe we'll see you around, Harry?" I asked. He smiled and looked at my wife and then me.

"Maybe someday, we'll see you at the train station." He said smiling and him and his family disappeared into the crowd. What could he possibly mean?

**11 and 1/2 years later... **

"Dad! Dad!"

"What is it Emery?" I asked my daughter, not looking up from my newspaper.

"There's an _owl _perched on the window and it's tapping on the glass! Come see!" She exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows. How strange. I followed her to the kitchen window and there was a tan owl, sitting there pecking on the window, in it's talons it appeared to be holding a note.

"Blimey..." I whispered, not noticing her open the window, letting the bird swoop in. "Emery! What are you doing!"

"Letting it in!" She said as it dropped the paper and flew back out the open window, perched on a tree as if waiting for us to open it.

I picked it up. It was parchment and was addressed to Emery Fransis. I opened it with shaking hands and started reading to my daughter.

"_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dear Miss Fransis, we are pleased to inform you..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to do a twoshot guys! This is the last chapter though. For reals! I hope you enjoy~! **

* * *

><p>"Platform 9 and 34?" I asked looking at Emery's train ticket. "There is none! What if it's just a prank or something?" I asked my wife nervously.

"Of course it's not. Remember how they sent somebody to take Emery and me school supply shopping?" Alyssa told me.

"Um, no."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. She got a wand and a caldron and everything! By the way I started her an account in Gringotts and deposited her money from the normal bank in there. She's not going to be in our world anymore, David." She said gently, looking at Emery who was talking happily to her new calico cat, Mimsy.

"Gringotts?" I asked.

"Yes the Wizard Bank in Diagon Alley." She replied as Emery walked over to them and she started braiding her hair.

"Diagon Alley, you say?" Why did that sound so familiar? I've heard that before, but where? As I racked my brain a little red head girl bumped into me, she looked the same age as Emery and she was clutching a strange little hamster. It was purple and fluffy. Maybe it was some sort of toy?

"Sorry Mister." She said before running towards a pillar where a strangely large amount of people seemed to be hanging out around. A man with a trolley walked by, blocking my view and when he had passed the girl was gone. I blinked and rubbed my eyes.

"OI! LILY!" A boy yelled, probably about fourteen or fifteen and pulling two trolleys. "You can't have me push your trolley, I have my own to push! LILY LUNA COME BACK HERE!"

"Haha James! Sucks for you!" Another boy laughed, probably a year or two younger, with his own trolley wheeling up beside him. The boy, James, scowled at him.

"Shut up _Albus._" The boy retorted making Albus scowl.

And then it hit me. Harry Potter. His two sons were named James and Albus, weren't they? And Albus had said they were going to shop at Diagon Alley. And Ginny had went to Harry's school. Harry was sent off to a 'reformatory school' at the age of eleven. It all made sense.

"Hey! David! Is that you?" Harry walked up to me, clearly surprised. "Something wrong? You look a little lost."

"Wizards." I said, my mind spinning. Harry looked nervous.

"Wizards? David I don't know-"

"You're a wizard, Harry. Don't lie to me either. It all makes sense now." I said.

"David... How do you know?" Harry asked quietly. "Tell me quickly so I don't have to erase your memory too far back." He pulled out his own wand, different looking than Emery's.

"Harry! No, don't! Emery... She's a witch!" I explained in a rush. "Here's her letter!" I exclaimed, fumbling around in my pockets and pulling out a crumpled piece of parchment and handed it to him. "She asked me to hang onto it in case she lost it."

Harry's eyes scanned over it as Ginny walked up behind him and gave me a nod and a smile.

"Hello David. I guess this means your daughter's going to Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Yes, I just hope that she doesn't forget us... You know our world." I say softly. "And if she'll fit in being born from just normal, boring people and growing up in that world."

"The Muggle world?" She asked. "Muggles are what we call non-magical beings. I'm sure she'll keep in contact. If your that worried about her, I'll have James, Al, and Lily keep an eye on her."

"Really? Thank you. So much." I said relieved. "So how do we get in?" Emery and Alyssa nodded, sharing the thought.

"Follow me, don't break your stride, just keep walking." He said as we approached the wall, it looked like we were going to run into it! I closed my eyes as I prepared for impact almost stopping until... Harry tugged my arm and I jolted forward and opened my eyes. I had walked through a wall.

It was huge, there was a train and hundreds of wizards from all over England, I reckoned. As we were walking I heard whispers. _Is that Harry Potter? _Or _Oh my Merlin! Harry Potter! _Even- _Harry Potter! I wonder if I can get his autograph! Where did I put my quill! _

"Harry? Are you famous?" I questioned, looking around at the staring eyes. He seemed embarrassed.

"Yes, in a way. I suppose you could say that." He said, trying to ignore the stares as he met up with another couple. I had noticed by then that Alyssa and Emery had ran off to explore.

"Oi mate!" A ginger called. "Who's that?"

"Hey Ron. This is David. He went to Muggle school with me. His daughter, Emery, is a witch." Harry replied. Ron immediatley narrowed his eyes. "He was actually one of the people who didn't try to steal my lunch money or give me a wedgie."

"Oh he's okay then." He replied.

I barely registered their conversation though. I was looking around in awe. There were children and teenagers sending birds out of their wands with a flick of their wrists and a muttered spell or showing off broomsticks and laughing. I wish I had gone to Hogwarts!

"Daddy! Daddy! Perry looks sad!" The girl from before, Lily, came running up with her purple hamster... Or was it a gerbil? it was very much real as it was squirming and curling and uncurling into a little ball of fluff.

"What is that?"

"A pygmy puff..." She replied as Harry examined it.

"I've got it!" Harry said, smiling. "I bet he wants you to go find your cousins or friends and play with them!"

"Oh! That makes sense! Thanks Daddy!" She said running away to find some of her cousins.

"Dad." A hushed whisper came from behind me. I turned around to see Emery behind me, her hair braided and her eyes filled with tears. "Dad. I'm scared." She told me in a whisper as I bent down to her level.

"Why's that pumpkin?" I ask using her petname.

"What if I don't belong in the Magical World? What if I can't do any magic or people don't like me because I'm not born from magic like them?" She said, a tear slipping down her face.

"You won't! You'll make plenty of friends and you can have a fun time at Hogwarts with them. If you ever feel lonely... Just write okay? I promise we'll write back soon as we get it!"

"Promise?" She said holding out her pinky finger.

"Promise." I said, wrapping my pinky around hers and shaking it.

"Okay... I feel better now." She said, wiping her eyes.

"Hello. Why are you crying?" A voice asked. Emery turned around to see Lily. "Do you want to sit with me and my family on the train?" She asked.

"Can I?"

"Sure! We have to get good seats though so we should board now, the train is leaving in five minutes anyway..." She explained as the warning whistle went off and wizards and witches started to flood the train.

Alyssa appeared behind me and I hugged Emery. "See you at Christmas, pumpkin." I whispered in her ear.

"Ok Dad." She said as she pulled away to hug Alyssa.

"Bye Mum!" She said before she followed Lily onto the train. I watched her board and sit in the compartment window and wave to us.

**Two Days Later **

"David! Emery sent us a letter!" Alyssa called as I ran into the kitchen to see yet another owl sitting, cleaning his feathers on the sill. I stared at the owl who stared right back...

"You read it..." She handed it to me, breaking off my staring contest with the owl.

"Ok... _Dear Dad and Mum, I'm a Gryffindor! I love being in this house because everyone's so happy and welcoming! Lily is in the same house! I can't wait for Christmas but I will enjoy every minute here! Yesterday the funniest thing happened at dinner..." _I stopped when I saw Alyssa crying and that when I knew. My baby was becoming a witch. And I couldn't be more proud.


End file.
